The Begining
by Nami Uzumaki
Summary: This is the Mom's part to Black Roses Turn Red


Dream/ Flash back:

I was moving inside of a big crowd pushing and shoving me towards the front. Everyone was so much biger than me. Once I was to the front, I saw Reverand James and a woman, this woman was tied to a pole with coals spread among her feet. I leaned a bit closer. I stopped just to the point where I could see the woman, she was a tall woman with blonde hair and soft caring brown eyes, then I realized something... this woman was... my mother!! My small helpless eyes widened in horror. My body began to shake. The Reverand spoke "This woman has caused us suffuring and pain!" I tried walking forward, but my brother grabbed my hand. "She must pay for her sins! Now, Sarah Anderson, do you have anything to say?" my knees started to become weak. "Yes." her voice was soft yet strong and fearless "I wish to say... I am sorry, my children, for not being the mother you needed." I felt tears fill my eyes, it became hard to focus. All I could see was my mother's perfectly calm face. No matter what anyone said, they insulted her before she was burned, she never shed a tear. Once she had been burned many laughed and expressed their joy of her death. Once they were all gone I ran over to my mother's crisp body I cried over her scourched remains. Soon I felt a hand on my sholder. I was too scared, frightend, but mostly I was filled with anger and hate. Anger for the peoples cruel words and hate for the people of Salem. My brother's voice was the one thing that tore me from my anger and hate. "Lidya, please... get up." I grew like stone against the courpse. Suddenly cold, firm hands tore me from my mother. I trashed out at the hands that held me. Mine hands scratched at his skin trying to rip it off. Then a soft sad voice filled my ears, " Lidya, please calm, it's me James, your mother has not yet left" I felt my limbs numb. He hugged me and carried me home in his arms. End of dream.

I shot up and whipped the sweat from my face. Okay, that's good it was just a dream, I thought. I let out a small sigh. "Lidya? Are you alright?" my brother moved into the moon light. "You know, Alex, ye look frightning when ye do that." he sat down next to me. He was 18 now with dark hair that covered one eye and his eyes were a bright blue, he was tall, strong, but not muscular. The only problem was that he was frightfully pale and his teeth were white and clean. He gave me a hug "Ye are cold, do ye not feel it?" I asked, the skin about my arms rose "No. I cannot feel warmth from coldness." he spoke. I nodded remembering. I hugged him back "Ye look like ye been crying." I put a hand to my check, it was true I felt tears. "Huh. Ye be right." I said looking at the tears. He straightened up. "Lidya, I wish not to see you cry, but I can no longer sleep nor can I bear to think these thoughts." "What thoughts?" "Most horrible ones... where I hurt you and others." "Ye think we go to the doctor? He may help." He nodded. "Only when I finnish my chours." I smiled at him.

Morning

"Lidya. I be leaving to get wood. Take care." I nodded, handed him his basket of food, kissed him on the check, and sent him off. I went about the house humming and cleaning. I stopped as I heared shuffling from the stairs. No, I thought, please not yet! I turned to face the bottom of the stairs. He was standing there. I bowed a little "M-mo-morning s-sir." "Hey there girl, how ye be?" he said smirking "F-fine." I said. He staggered forward. "Ye look good. Ye smell good too." He pushed me to the wall and pressed his lips hard on mine. I wiggled and pushed. He pushed his body aginst mine. I tried moving, he pushed harder. His toung slid aginst my bottom lip, I kept my mouth closed and finnally got away. "Get back here girl!" he shouted "NO!!" I yelled running into the hallway. I tripped over something in the hall, as soon as I hit the floor someone grabbed my elbow and forced me up. I looked at him. "Come on girl, you and I will go up stairs, ye better not run this time." He said dragging me upstairs.

Kristien:

I looked up. I heard tiny screams from the cabin yonder by. No mere man could hear such frightful screeches. And greater on my part, is that they were a woman's. So that meant breakfast for me.

I ran through the trees. I reached the little wooden cabin. I quietly snuck in through the door, convenently located in the back. I slithered through the halls, looking for the girl.

Turning a corner, I spotted them. An older man, probably her father, was trying to drag her to his room to do things beyond my imagination. Stepping out from the shadows I confronted the man. "Let this inocient girl go." He laughed, and dropped the girl. I looked at her, a gaze that ment 'run!'

The man charged at me, trying to hit me with thy's drunken fists. I swiftly grabbed one of his arms, and ripped it off his torso. He screamed, and dropped to his knees. The warm red liquid spruting from his wound. I laughed this time.

His rage was building. He tried to hit me again with his other arm, and missed. I looked at him with humor in my eyes. He growled and came at me once more. Again I grabbed his arm and tore it from his torso. This time, instead of standing again, he layed there, dead.

I bit the man's neck, and sucked the blood in the torso, dry. I did the same with both of his arms. I quickly, and without getting splinters, licked the blood from the floor. Standing I headed into the room where the girl went. She was curled up in a corner hugging her knees. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I raised an eyebrow. Why's she so scared?, I thought, I think I did a pretty good job. She looked up at me her eyes wide. She tried to stand falling backwards a little. "Y-y-ye b-be a vampire too?" she asked, there was still horror in her eyes. Too, I thought, is she one also?... No, I don't smell a vampires sent on her. "W-well?" she asked trying to stand her ground. I laughed "Yes, but,...what do it mean too? By the way I'm Kristien." I said. "Nothing. And Hello," she took a small bow "I am Lydia Anderson. That man you killed... was mine father." "I figured that much." I muttered. "Why did you save me?" she asked, still shaking like none other. "Because. Even though woman have almost no rights, men think they can take advantage of it. They think, that all women are like those in whore houses. They think, that we are mindless, that we have no emotion, no thoughts, no opinions. So they go and do all that they want to us. Rape, beating, slavery. And who is going to do something about it? I am. I want woman to be happy, and have say in many things. That is why I saved you."

"But, I still don't understand. Why me?" "You were lucky I suppose. I just heard your screams in the forest behind your cottage. So I thought you might like some help." She nodded. "And, you're not going to drink my blood?" I chuckled. "I try to prevent woman's becoming of vampires. No one deserves this life. It's very lonely. And everyone needs someone." she tilted her head, as if confused. "Then why don't you stay with us? Me and my brother. James, the doctor will take care of us. He always has." I looked at her confused. "You want a vampire in your home?" She nodded, "As long as my brother and the doctor don't get hurt. It will be fine." As soon as she said this there was another scream, more manly though. "LIDYA!!!!" shouted someone. Lydia's eyes light up. "That's my brother! Come!" she demanded and dragged me away.

"Are you alright?!" her brother sounded panicked and nervous. Lidya nodded and told him, "Indians came! It was horrible! They left this girl behind, though, Her name be Kristien." she smiled up at her brother. He looked at me "Huh. Lydia, did you promise she could stay?" he asked this as if she did it to everyone she met. "Well,... kinda. Oh, come now! She wont hurt anyone! And you know just as well as I do that we need another hand around here!" she said this while shaking a disapointed finger at him. I smiled nervously, I'm not good with people.

Her brother looked me up and down. "Kristien, how long have you been with thy saveges?" he asked me. I looked him in the eyes. I opened my mouth to say something-but Lydia inturupted. "She has been with them with for many moons." She looked at me. I looked down. I looked as if I'd just been through the dirt-nothing as if I'd been held hostage by the saveges. "Hm...?" He nodded. "Sure, why not. She can stay. But she has to pull her own weight." He scanned me over with his eyes again. "Maybe you should have her checked by James." Lydia nodded, "She need be." she smiled again.

"Do I have a say in any of this?" I asked raising my hand, in defence. "I feel fine. I don't need to be checked out." I smiled sincerly. They both just looked at me. "Wow, the savage speaks." Said the brother. I twitched. I held out a fist. "Of course I can speak! I'm not mute! Thy must be crazy!" "I can tell you haven't been around civalization. You speak to me like ye my mother." "Well, I can arrange things." I said looking away. "Like what? Who would listen to ye?" "Who? Oh, I dunno, other-" Lydia cut me off again. "Well, should I get dinner started? Alex, did you bring fire wood in?" Alex nodded and picked up logs. Lydia took the bag from him and smiled. "The doctor is coming, oh, I hope he stays for dinner. Alex do you not agree?" she asked tilting her head "I suppose, but he will not have time for us." he muttered. Lydia walked towards a small room, as she walked toward it she grabbed mine wrist and dragged me along.

She looked at me with anger and yet, something else. "Ye, need to be careful of what ye say around mine brother, he is a very respectable person, yet very impationt-" there was a knock. "No, not yet!" Lydia cried "What is it?" "The doctor's here already!" she complained throwing something in a bowl over the fire. "I'm sure it's fine if I don't eat. Even though your father was discuting, he was filling." She nodded. "Just come up with a lie, say your not hungry or something." I nodded. "I was planing on it."


End file.
